Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, Internet Protocol (IP) may be used to transfer communications across the various gateway and routing nodes. To assist with the IP communications, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) may be used between the various routing and gateway nodes as a standardized exterior gateway protocol. BGP is designed to exchange routing and reachability information between autonomous systems on IP networks. Accordingly, BGP may indicate reachable IP addresses for connecting nodes and inform the nodes of any IP addresses that are no longer available. However, BGP is used to provide IP reachability information and is not based on providing information for controlling wireless communication device traffic.